I Wondered If He Loves Me?
by PandaLuver14
Summary: Mickey doesn't know how to get back in his home so he ask Oswald to stay in his house. But Mickey start to have feeling for him. Will Oswald know? Mickey x Oswald or Oswald x Mickey YAOI!
1. Last Night

PandaLuver14: Sooo... I play Epic Mickey 2 in Christmas and join the fandom. Theres no many Oswald x Mickey or Mickey x Oswald so I did one! Hehehehehe~ I did it just for fun please don't hate me or shoot me with a gun D:

**WaRnInG: This story contain Yaoi... O_O**

* * *

><p>Mickey POV<p>

I wonder if Oswald let me stay at his house until I found the way to get in my home? Probably not because well.. He hate me for stealing his fans... Here I am in Oswalds house, I look at his great house for a second. I was about to knock until I see the door. Oh my gosh Oswald need to paint that horrible door, Maybe I do it for him? Yeah! He will be thankful if I did. I take the brush out of my back and start to paint it.

''Mickey you stop that right now!'' I look up to see a angry Oswald in the window. ''What do you think you're doing!''

I was speechless, I didn't know what to said! I though he was gonna be thankful for the door but I was wrong...

''Mickey shouldn't paint that door to purple, You should paint it to blue!'' That the Oswald I know for years. I change the color of the door to blue like he wanted. ''What are you doing in here at 3:00am in the morning?'' Oswald rubbed his eyes and smirks.

I was very nervious so I sigh and said it. ''Well y-you see Oswald I don't have a home to stay... Will you mind if I stay at yours?'' Wow I don't believe myself said it to Oswald. I think he knew I was nervious.

He blinks and laughs. ''Of course you can stay here Mickey who said you can't'' Oswald went to run to the door to let me in. ''You're always welcome here Mickey'' I smile and looks down, I was shy that night. I walk into his house I love how he decorate it! I hope he don't change the decoration he did.

''You like the decoration?'' I nodded and blush, I like how he smile at me. Wait what did I think? ''My sons made this for me'' Oswald sigh happily, I miss his cubs I wondered if they are here? I can't wait to see them again. ''Oswald the cubs are here?'' I smile.

Oswald change his smile, he turn it to a sad smile and he looks down. What wrong with him? His scaring me... ''Oswald wheres my nephews?'' I ask him once again and still no answer, What happened to his cubs?! ''Oswald you're scaring me what happened to my nephews?!'' I was breathing heavily, Oswald looks at me and starts to cry.

''Ortensia... Took them away'' He covered his face to not let me see him cry like this. ''Oswald what happened?'' Oswald took his tears away from his cute face. Wait I shouldn't think that now! ''Ortensia and I have a fight and she leave with the k-kids'' Oswald start to cry again.

I couldn't believe Ortensia leaves with his kids! ''Did you try to call her?'' I ask him. ''Yes Mickey I did she won't answer any of my calls'' He sigh and tries to control himself from crying. That so horrible, I go crazy too if my love one did that to me. ''I-I'm sorry to heard that'' Oswald sigh again ''Its ok... Lets just forget about that..''

I don't know why but I go to him and hugs him, He hugged me back. I was hugging him too long. ''Ummm... Mickey you can stop hugging me now'' Oswald blinks and let go him. ''I'm s-sorry I just feel sor-'' ''Don't said it Mickey I know you do'' Oswald smile. That smile always make me end up blushing.

''Oh I need to tell you whats your room Mickey'' Oswalds smile come back, His smile just making me want to smile too. ''Follow me!'' He walks to find my room and I follow him. Wow he have alot of rooms probably is one of the cubs rooms.

''Ok Mickey this is you're room'' Oswald show me the room, it was very beautifil the walls was light blue and the floor was white. The sheets of the bed was light blue and the pillow were light blue, It combines the room actually.

''Do you like it?'' Oswald ask me. ''Of course I like it!'' I said happily, he giggles. ''I knew you will like it, I have to sleep my brother I hope you sleep well see you tomorow'' I couldn't stop smiling to him. ''Goodnight Oswald!''

I jump at the bed for a while until I get sleepy, When I got sleepy I lay down on the bed and hug the pillow, For weird reason I couldn't stop thinking about Oswald... Why i'm thinking about him? Why I always blush when i'm around him? Why my hearts start to beat fast? So many questions. I fall at sleep.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: What do you think about it? Please review, favorite and follow! ;)<p> 


	2. The Dream

PandaLuver14: Hi guys its me again! Theres one review that makes me happy and it cheers me on, Thank you Breana for your support ;) Like always enjoy! I write this while listened to John Legend - All of me to let you know XD

* * *

><p>Mickey POV<p>

I just wake up, I have the craziest dream last night! I was at a beach at night. At first I didn't know why I was in a beach at night, I never go to a beach at night actually.

Then I saw Oswald without pants! I blush and looks away so I don't keep blushing anymore. ''O-Oswald what are you doing?'' He looks at me smirking, My hearts beat so fast... ''Mickey let's go to swim'' I blinks my eyes. ''Hey you can take your pants off, No one is here only... You and me''

I blush and bite my lips, I slowly take my pants off but I still have my boxer on. Oswald was totally looking at me. ''That's good...'' I raise my eyebrows and forget what he said.

''Ok who get there first is the king!'' Oswald pointed to the water and I nodded. ''You're ready to lose Mickey?'' I though for a second that this was a good dream.

I reply to him. ''I was born ready'' I was ready to run so as he. ''On the count of Three we're gonna run in the water like crazy'' Oswald was giggling probably thinking that i'm going to lose. ''One, Two, Three!'' Oswald and I start to run to the water and guess who win. ''Yes I won!'' Oswald said throwing his fist in the air. ''Since i'm the king I tell you what to do''

I hoped that he don't make me do dirty stuff but I was wrong...

( **Guys this** **part**** can be dirty if you still innocent or don't like dirty stuff you can skip this part! )**

''Ok just tell me what to do'' I said to him looking down, Oswald did a smile that look like a pervert smile and he swim to come closer to me.

''Well... You can kiss me'' I blush and pretend that I didn't heard that. ''What?'' I said blinking my eyes. He grabs me by my two ears and kiss me. Oswald did tongue and everything in my mouth, I accindetally slap him in his cheeks.

I widened eyes I didn't meant to do that. ''O-Oswald i'm sorry I-I didn't meant to do that!'' I said almost yelling to him, Oswald was holding his cheeks where I slap him. I was scared that he will get mad at me for slapping him.

''You're so getting raped...'' He was gonna rape me oh but the dream was getting even worse. I was about to swim away but he grab me by my tail. ''Let me go!'' I try to free myself but I couldn't. ''You're mine...'' Oswald said in a cold voice.

He grabs my chin and kisses my neck. I gasp loudly and try to get away. It was hopeless, I was crying... Oswald stops and looks at me. ''Even when you're crying you're cute too...'' He said at his smoothing my cheeks. I was shaking badly and blush. ''Mickey you can stop pretending that you don't like me'' I shake my head.

''Oswald this is wrong, I'm your brother!'' I push him away from me and Oswald didn't like that. ''Oh no I haven't done with you mouse...'' He grab me in my shoulder and touches me. Then I wake up.

I was sweating and breathing. Why I dream about me and Oswald doing it? And the important thing why I like it?! But the good thing was that the whole thing was a dream... I stand up and goes to the kitchen. I was surprise that Oswald was making breakfast.

''Oswald you're making breakfast?'' Oswald smile at me ''Yes I am making breakfast, You can sit down and wait until I finish cooking'' The smell of the toast was good! I sit down and wait like a little kid waiting for his lollipop. When Oswald was finish cooking he give me my breakfast.

''Thanks Oswald!'' I said starting to eat the toast, I heard him giggle. ''What so funny?'' I said looking at me. ''Mickey you look like a little kid'' I blush in his reply... But then I start to eat the toast again.

''Why you were gasping in you'r sleep?'' I widened eyes for what he said and I simple said this. ''I was d-dreaming something'' Oswald laughs. ''Oh ok I though it was something really bad''

He said while he was touching his two bunny ears. I'm just glad that the dream was just a dream.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: I'm sorry if this chapter was short I try to make it longer though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!<p> 


	3. A Jealous Mickey

PandaLuver14: Hey guys :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter though as always enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mickey POV<p>

''Mickey i'm going to shopping are you coming with me or stay here?'' Oswald looks at me. I don't feel like going anywhere so I stay at his house. ''I stay here'' Oswald stand up and grabs his backpack. ''If you hungry you grab a food in the refrigerator'' He pointed to it, I smile. ''Oswald I know what to do everything will be fine''

Oswald was gonna leave but then he turned to look at me ''If someone kidnap you grab that baseball, hit him or her and call me'' He pointed to the baseball in the courner and the phone, I raise eyebrow. ''Oswald you have to buy stuff'' Oswald sigh and smile nodding. ''Yeah i'm just don't want anything to happen to my little brother...''

I blush. ''O-Oh I see...'' I look down and he giggles. ''Ok Mickey i'm off'' He left. I stand up, grab my book to draw and sit down on the couch. It been 2 hours and someone knock the door. ''Oswald is back'' I stand up and answer it, I couldn't believe who was that person. ''O-Ortensia?''

Ortensia smile ''Hi Mickey! Is Oswald here?'' I blinks and shakes head. ''Well will you mind if I come in?'' I nodded and let her in I didn't know what to do. ''Ortensia wheres my nephew?'' I ask her, Ortensia looks at me and smile. ''They are at my home but don't worry they are with Gus so everything is fine''

I sigh. ''What brings you here?'' I ask something again, Ortensia looks down. ''I'm here to fix this problem with Oswald'' My heart beat so fast knowing that she wanna be together with Oswald again. No... He's mine... No one elses. ''Mickey are you ok?'' Ortensia ask looking worry she's good at acting... ''Yes i'm fine''

We been silence for a while. ''Mickey what are you doing in his house?'' I crosses arm. ''I'm here to stay...'' Ortensia looks down. ''Oh...'' Ortensia ask something again which annoying me. ''Does Oswald wants me back?'' I'm thinking how to get rid of her... Oh this asnwer will hurt her and I smile.

''No'' I simply said that, Ortensia looks at me. ''What?'' I said it again ''No. He don't wants you he only want his cubs'' Ortensia looks hurt like I wanted and the only thing I need is she to leave and never come back. ''Ortensia I think he don't want to be with you anymore'' Ortensia stand up and crosses arm. ''How do you know?''

I stand up also. ''Because he told me...'' Ortensia looks really hurt and grabs her purse. ''W-Well... Thanks for telling me this Mickey I um... I'm gonna leave'' I secretely smile. ''You're welcome.'' She left. ''Bye Bye~'' I said waving bye to her

I sigh happily that she left and sit down. Wait did I just make her leave? What wrong with me I don't do that stuff? This was Oswald chance to be happy with his kids and Ortensia but I ruined it! Why I did this? I... I think I was jealous of Ortensia... I don't know why I was jealous...

Should I tell him what I did? I don't know what to do... I jump as Oswald come in ''Hey Mickey. Why you're sweating?'' I try to get my sweat away ''N-Nothing!'' Oswald put his stuff he buy in the kitchen and looks at me knowing that I did something.

''What did you do?'' He ask, I fake a smile. ''What do you mean? Nothing happen!'' Oswald put his hand in his hips. ''I don't wanna see you'r fake smile... I want the truth'' I bite my lips thinking what to said. ''Ortensia was here...'' Oswald widened his eyes. ''With the kids?'' He said hoping that I will said yes, I shake my head.

''She was here to tell you something but then she left'' Oswald looks at the phone. ''I'm going to call her now'' I widened my eyes ''That phone is broken'' I pointed to the phone. ''Thats not true'' He said as he pick the phone up.

I think he calls her. ''Shes not answering my calls...'' He sigh. ''I never gonna see my kids...'' He lay down on the couch sad. This is all my fault... ''Don't worry Oswald you will see your kids... I know you will'' I said and sit down with him.

Oswald smile and giggles. ''Oh alright if you said so'' He stand up and goes to the kitchen.

I still feel guilty about what I did to Ortensia... I will try to forget it...

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Do you think Mickey should be Yandere? I don't know i'm just asking XD I sometimes I imagine him get jealous and kill someone with his brush. Then after he done stabbing the person his jealous of he laugh like crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter though C:<p> 


	4. I Think I'm In Love

Mickey POV

Ooh my head hurts, Wait where am I? I remember that I was at Oswalds couch now i'm in a cage let me try to remember what happen...

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

I remember that I was at the couch then I fall at sleep. When I wake up someone uses pepper spray that was burning my eyes, Obviously I try to punch the kidnapper but I couldn't I saw those bunny ears that kinda look like Oswalds and He or She hit me with a baseball bat in the head. Oh I know that baseball is Oswalds! So it might be him the one who kidnap me.

* * *

><p>Did Oswald kidnap me? This place look like jail and scary...<p>

I sit down in this uncomfortable chair and wait for someone to explain why i'm here. I been hours in here and no one come here yet...

''You must been thinking why you're here don't worry I can explain that'' I heard a female voice, I look at this person and it was Oswald ex girlfriend Fanny! Why would she kidnap me?

''Fanny?'' I raise eyebrow. ''Open this cage you got the wrong guy Fanny'' I said crossing arms.

''I'm pretty sure I got the right guy'' I blink my eyes, At least Fanny started to explain. ''You're here because you're trying to steal my Ozzie'' Fanny said in a sassy way, I got so angry that my heart was burning. ''Oswald isn't yours he's mine!''

Oswald POV

When I got there to save Mickey I heard them talking it was very interesting I decide to hear this conversation.

Mickey POV

''Yeah right his all yours'' Fanny said sarcastically, Why I said that? I shouldn't said that it wrong his my brother I shouldn't feel that way of him. Oh my gosh I have feeling for him, That explain the blushing, the dream and jealousy I think I love Oswald...

''So you're not gonna said anything?'' Fanny put her hand in her hips waiting for me to said something. ''Yeah His mine Fanny'' I could feel Fannys anger and grab a gun.

''If you stay back off of Oswald I will not shoot you Mickey Mouse, If you do... You're gonna die'' I knew this day will come, I said it one more time. ''Fanny his mine...'' I close my eyes and wait for her to shoot me, I can feel the gun in my head...

Oswald POV

Holy shit! I run to Fanny and push her. She almost kill him i'm glad I was on time to save Mickey.

Mickey POV

I heard a loud noise coming from the gun wait i'm alive! I touches my head nothing was wrong with my head I open my eyes and saw Oswald.

''Oswald!'' Oswald looks at me and smile. ''I told you I won't let anything to happen to my little brother'' I blush remembering what he said. ''Yeah you did said that'' I said smiling I look around to see Fanny, Oh no shes gone!

''Oswald Fanny is gone!'' I said to him. ''Let her escape one day i'm gonna put her in jail for what she did...'' He said looking at Fannys gun, Oswald looks at me. ''Are you alright?'' I nodded smiling. ''Yeah i'm fine''

''Soooo Mickey... Are you gonna tell me why i'm yours?~'' Oswald did a smile that tell you that he knows everything I gasp and blush ''Y-You heard that?!'' Oswald crosses his arm and still did that smile. ''I heard everything Mickey''

Oh no...

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm glad I did this chapter though ok I think you realize that the rating is change to M you might asking why? Because in this story theres Yaoi, Cursing and The endings contains characters dead. There will be endings that will make you happy, angry and cry :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter.<p> 


	5. Ending

_**WARNING: The endings content Yaoi and Sad Scenes. I decide that there not gonna be character death. :3**_

_**Together Forever Ending**_

Mickey POV

He knows everything! I bet he won't like me...

''Are you gonna tell me?'' Oswald was waiting for me to response, I sigh. ''Oswald just promise me you won't get angry at me'' Oswald blinks his eyes and smile. ''Of course I won't get mad at you Mickey!'' I looks down and sigh again.

''O-Oswald I think I...'' I pause for a moment. ''Spit it out Mickey!'' He said crossing his arms.

''Well... Oswald I think I... I l-love you'' Oswald smile. ''Little brother I love you too'' I sigh.

''Not in a brother way... In a boyfriend way...'' He widened his eyes. ''Oh I get it...'' I look at him. ''Mickey... I love you too...'' I widened my eyes I though he was gonna hate me! ''What?'' I said confused, Oswald said it again. ''I love you too'' I hugged him and he hugs me back.

**2 months later **

Mickey POV

I was at Oswald lap watching tv. ''When you're gonna see the cubs Oswald? I miss them!'' I looks at Oswald. ''You're gonna see them soon Mickey'' Oswald kiss my forehead and I blush of course, His so cute. ''I'm glad that you accept me...'' He giggles and touches my legs a little but Gus came in, So we stop that.

''Mickey I find the way to get your home!'' Oh no I forget about that. I look at him, He seen sad. ''Mickey?'' Gus blinks his eyes. I really wanna go home but what about Oswald we just got together already.

Gus pokes me. ''Mickey? Mickey?'' I snap out of it and stared at Gus. ''Do you wanna go home?''

I look at Oswald. ''Mickey you can go home if you want I'll be fine...'' He said almost whispering but I wanna be with him. ''Gus I realise that... I don't wanna go home...'' Gus looks at me and Oswald, I think he know what I mean by that.

Oswald widened his eyes. ''Mickey what are you doing?'' I smile. ''Oswald I wanna be with you'' Oswald smile and Gus also. ''Really you wanna be with me?'' I nodded and holds his hands.

''Together Forever Oswald?'' He giggles. ''Ok we're gonna be Together Forever...'' Oswald kisses me and I kiss back. Gus already was gone. ''Finally his gone...'' Oswald smile and carries me to his bed. ''Oswald?'' I blinks my eyes I don't know what his going with this.

''Since i'm the king I tell you what to do ok Mickey?'' I blush. ''Wait are you gonna-'' ''Are you gonna have sex with me? Yes I will Mickey'' I gasp and looks at the bed.

''Come on Mickey it going to be fun'' Oswald kisses my neck. ''Oswald...'' I moan a little. ''You have to do better than that if you want to turn me on Mouse'' I blush and smile.

_**Still I Love You Ending**_

Mickey POV

He knows everything! I bet he won't like me...

''Are you gonna tell me?'' Oswald was waiting for me to response, I sigh. ''Oswald just promise me you won't get angry at me'' Oswald blinks his eyes and smile. ''Of course I won't get mad at you Mickey!'' I looks down and sigh again.

''O-Oswald I think I...'' I pause for a moment. ''Spit it out Mickey!'' He said crossing his arms.

''Well... Oswald I think I... I l-love you'' Oswald smile. ''Little brother I love you too'' I sigh.

''Not in a brother way... In a boyfriend way...'' He widened his eyes. ''Oh I get it...'' I look at him. ''Look listen Mickey... I don't feel this way about you i'm sorry... But don't worry I love you as a brother that the only that it won't change''

I-I shouldn't have said that, I almost cry and looks away. ''I-I'm sorry Oswald'' This time I cry surprisingly he hugs me. ''Its ok I know how you feel'' I hug him back.

**2 months later**

Mickey POV

I was at the couch watching tv with him, I still was depressed about Oswald... I stay silent for a long time. Gus came in.

''Mickey I find the way to get your home!'' Oh yeah I remember that. ''Oh thats great Gus'' Said Oswald. I look at him. ''I'm going to miss you Oswald...'' He smile. ''I'm going to miss you too Mickey'' I smile back and stand up.

I look at Oswald once more. I grab him and kiss him, I let go off him. Gus blinks his eyes. ''Huh...'' I heard Gus said.

''Mickey!'' Oswald widened his eyes, This is the first time I see Oswald blushing, It look cute on him. ''I'm sorry Oswald I think I still love you...'' Oswald was looking for air. ''Oh... Well I think you need to go'' I looks away and follows Gus.

''Wait Mickey! I forget to give you my number so you can call me anytime'' I smile and takes the number. ''Thanks Oswald...''

He smile and blushes. ''Bye!'' I run back to home.

* * *

><p>PandaLuver14: Well I let you choice the ending, I know this happen to fast but i'm glad that I finish this story in time though. You let me know what ending you like better though. I love Forever Together Ending and Still I love you Ending, I can't decide!<p> 


End file.
